


教育

by Yusuizi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuizi/pseuds/Yusuizi
Summary: Q:怎么才能让自己头铁的主教练明白在更衣室里挑起摩擦是不可行的？A:emm…让他感受一次摩♂擦？总而言之，他们不是不喜欢他们的主教练，只是他总是在犯蠢。他们决定教育一下他。





	教育

绚丽的灯光，躁动的舞池，埃梅里不记得自己上一次来这种地方是什么时候了。

他不是很喜欢夜店，但他还是答应了球员的邀请。毕竟今天是圣诞节而且他也不希望在第二天报纸的头条上发现自己球员的名字，他得跟过去避免他们做出什么太出格的事。

埃梅里独自坐在角落里，到现在为止一切都很正常，没有毒品没有72处女没有打架斗殴。球员们只是在玩游戏，聊天，有人在跳舞——如果能被称为舞蹈。看来大家都很乖，他想，也许我不在也没关系。

“教练，你就一个人坐着吗？多无聊啊！”

正当他想着离开时，球员凑了过来递给他一杯花花绿绿的酒，埃梅里摆手拒绝，他不想喝酒。可是男孩耸下肩膀看着他像是被抛弃的狗狗。

“好吧，不过我只喝这一杯，喝完我就离开。”他实在是受不了这种精神“折磨”，他接过酒杯。

说实话，看着这颜色诡异的饮品他实在下不了口，但球员期盼的眼光又让他不能放弃。没事，只是娱乐一下，他安慰着自己，举起杯子一饮而尽。

————————————————————————————

他的衣服被扒光只留下了衬衫，双腿因为束缚带而被迫打开抬高，双手被绑在颈后。布带将眼睛蒙住，他判断不出自己到底在哪？他甚至无法说话——他被戴上了口塞。埃梅里觉得自己就像是被祭献的羊羔一样被绑在床上。

黑暗中，他的周围有人窃窃私语，有什么冰凉的液体淋在他股间，他感到一只手在抚摸着他的大腿并向着私密处探去。这可不妙，失去视觉让埃梅里的其他感官无限放大，他挣扎着想要摆脱那只手，可束住他的绳子让他的动作小的可以忽略不计。

他们是谁？他们不能这么做，埃梅里感到恐惧，他就不应该在晚会上喝酒!

手的主人并没有如他所愿地停下反而得寸进尺，手指就着液体探入后穴。西班牙人的不配合使扩张进行的并不容易，男人抽插了几下手指之后便失去了耐心，抽出手指换上自己的阴茎。

炙热的“巨兽”抵着穴口，埃梅里本能地想后退，但另一双手摁住肩膀让他动弹不得，只能感受着自己的甬道被强行撑开。

他的手握紧到快出血，眼泪润湿了布带，耳旁嗡嗡作响，疼痛使他发出悲鸣。他要被撕裂了吗？

男人同样不好受，太过绷紧的内壁挤压着他而他又不能退出来——那会更难受。他握住埃梅里的腰使其上抬一边自己一寸一寸的顶入甬道。

等阴茎整个没入时，埃梅里已经快要昏厥。有人抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他的脸颊安抚着。

男人并没有马上抽动，他一只手揉着西班牙人的腰，一只手抚慰着他的下体。显然这些体贴的抚摸起了作用，尽管埃梅里仍痛的直哼哼，但还是渐渐的放松了下来。

他能感觉出被他紧紧含住的“巨物”的粗细长短甚至每一根凸起的形状。柱体开始浅浅地抽插，凸起摩擦着前列腺，快感开始占了上风。

————————————————————————————

侵犯着他的男人握住他的腰将他整个翻了个面，埋在体内向上翘的龟头顺着内壁刮了一圈。这可不太好，因为束缚的姿势他没法好好趴着保持平衡，只能依赖掐住腰的手和体内粗大的柱体支撑自己，这种失衡感让他不由地夹紧。

“嘶…”

男人感受到温暖的穴肉绞住自己。西班牙人如此的主动让男人兴奋，他更加用力地撞击胯下。

埃梅里觉得自己就像一片摇摇欲坠的树叶。疯狂的快感叠加在一起，他感到眩晕，这是梦吗？过多的兴奋堆积着想向外溢出。他被操射了，白浊沾染了床单同样沾上了衬衫。

Shit,这是我最好的衬衫。他恍惚的想。

————————————————————————————

另一个男人取下了埃梅里嘴里的口塞，捏着他的下巴迫使他抬头。

“乌奈，把嘴张开好吗”

这声音很耳熟，但高潮后的大脑像浆糊一样根本不允许他去思考声音的主人是谁。他听话地张开嘴含着脸旁的肉棒。嘴里腥臭的味道让埃梅里恶心，他忍住呕吐的欲望，尝试着用舌头舔舐柱体上狰狞的凸起。

身前的人用手抚摸着他的下巴鼓励他继续，西班牙人卖力地吞吐着“棒棒糖”。身后的男人起了坏心思，猛地一顶，埃梅里被撞得整个人前移将肉棒吞的更深。

龟头顶着会厌，呕吐感上涌，他的喉咙反复收缩又放松。压迫感带来兴奋，男人控制不住抵着他的喉咙缴了械。太多了，溢出精液顺着嘴角流下。纵使埃梅里不喜欢膻腥的味道也只能乖乖地将嘴里的液体往下咽——毕竟他可不想成为第一个被精液呛死的人。

“你要干什么，臭小子？”

男人显然不甘心自己这么快缴械，将半硬的鸡巴抽出，愤愤不平的叫到。

“抱歉，队长，下一个让你先来。”

队长？什么队长，埃梅里想。不过身后的人并没有给他思考的时间，结束了刚刚的小插曲，男人重新开始律动。埃梅里扭动着腰迎合男人的动作，陷入情欲。

好热。他觉得自己就像一颗熟透的水蜜桃——他快要被操熟了。

————————————————————————————

男人最后抽插了几下便埋在甬道的深处留下种子，然后慢慢的退出来。内壁依依不舍地吸吮着柱体，肉棒抽出的时候发出色情的“啵”的声响。

支撑物的离开让埃梅里失去平衡，他难受地趴在床上。上半身使不上力，因此脑袋只能埋在被子上，为了不被闷死埃梅里困难地侧过头。屁股撅起暴露在众人视线中。

他听到周围低沉的喘息。显然刚才的香艳场景让男人们忘记后果，他们都跃跃欲试。“羊羔”进入狼群还怎么逃的掉呢？

被撑开过的小穴没有立刻恢复原来的紧致而是随着呼吸张合。白浊渐渐从穴口流出，顺着大腿向下，西班牙人觉得空虚。

好在下一位很快替补登场重新填埋了他。

被称作“队长”的男人擒住埃梅里的脖子，身体前倾压着他的后背强迫他的双腿分的更开。这个体位让埃梅里将肉棒吞的更深。

确认身下人很好地裹住自己后，男人开始了动作。他将自己整根抽出，然后猛地插入。每一次抽出都能带出绯红色的媚肉，而每一次插入都使穴口处的皱褶展开拉扯。穴口与阴茎结合处流出的精液因为快速抽插而变成白沫，使男人的进入更加顺利。

太深太快了，他觉得自己的胃都要被男人的鸡巴捅开了，这让他不舒服。可埃梅里绝望地发现自己在这场近乎折磨的性爱中仍然起了反应。他不自觉地压下腰肢方便男人的动作。他的海绵体逐渐充血，在沾满体液的床单上蹭着。并且他发现了一个更尴尬的情况。

“慢，慢一点…嗯…我的小腿抽筋了!”

男人发出嗤笑，不过他确实放慢了节奏同时用手按摩西班牙人的小腿，今夜才刚刚开始呢。

————————————————————————————

这种一次一人的排队不知道要排到什么时候，年轻人显然等不及了，他小声对队长说了几句，队长同意了他的请求。

男人抱着西班牙人的腿坐了起来。因为重力他的甬道不得不将阴茎吞的更深，双腿被掰成M形，向所有人展示着紧咬肉棒的小穴。埃梅里不知道他们刚刚交谈了什么，不过当一只手摸向结合处并试图插入时，他明白了。

“停下，不要，不要这样，我会坏掉的。”

他抗拒着扭动身体。但年轻人已然化身“野兽”怎会听的进拒绝，更何况保持这个“请君入瓮”的姿势说这种话显然没有说服力，他继续开阔“疆土”

疼痛让埃梅里稍微从情欲中清醒了一点，他狠狠地咬了身前人的肩膀，他能感觉到嘴里出现铁锈的味道。

身后的男人感到怀中人因为紧张而将自己吸的更紧，他亲了亲西班牙人的脊柱。

“放松，你可以的。乌奈，我们不想让你受伤。”

性感低沉的声音如同魔咒引诱着埃梅里再次迷失自我。他松了口，尽力让自己吃下更多。自行分泌的肠液使后穴顺利吃下一根，两根，三根手指。

当真正的性器进入时，想象中被撕裂的剧痛感并没有到来，他能感觉到的只是一种微妙的肿胀感。两根肉棒交替抽插让快感放大了一倍。兴奋充盈全身，他喜欢这种快感。

————————————————————————————

圣诞夜后的几天，他的球队迎来了一场比赛。他们的九号踢进了绝杀球，主场的球迷沸腾。九号球员将球衣抛给球迷，并与队友们互相拥抱。埃梅里同样走过去与之握手，突然他看到九号肩膀上结了疤的伤口。

他愣住了。

兴奋的球员们在大巴的后排讨论着去哪庆祝胜利。埃梅里一个人坐在前面，他的思绪混乱。

“教练，你怎么了？”

队长的猛然出现吓了埃梅里一跳，撇开眼睛不敢直视他。

“什么，我不明白。”

“你看起来不喜欢你留给他的‘小勋章’啊？”

队长搂着他的肩膀亲吻脸颊，他觉得紧张但没有推开。

“为什么要这么做？”

“你不记得了？”队长边开始解他的扣子边说，“我们并不讨厌你，只是你得放聪明点。那只是一场教育，我还以为那天晚上你听进去了呢。”然后轻轻得像撒娇一样地啃咬着他的锁骨。

埃梅里闭上眼睛，他想要躲开。可是触电般的触摸让他的双腿发软，那晚疯狂的快乐引诱着他再次放纵自己。食髓知味的小穴甚至分泌出了少量肠液，他加紧了大腿。他希望他的队长能闭嘴然后离开，因为他知道自己没法拒绝他的邀请，他为那种快感着魔。

“说实话，我们喜欢和你的‘摩擦’，那很能活跃气氛不是吗？”呼出的空气拂过他的耳朵。

好热。


End file.
